Change
by storyspinners
Summary: One-shot. Asuka's thoughts as the group waves good-bye to the transfer students.


Authors Note: We don't own Yu Gi Oh Gx . . . and that's probably a good thing.

Spinner#1: Our first ever attempt at a Yu Gi Oh Gx fanfiction.

Spinner#2: Tell us what you think.

**

**

**

Nothing stays the same. In the end, things always change, one way or another...

This was certainly true for the students of Duel Academia, who had experienced a variety of changes in three years alone.

Asuka Tenjoin couldn't help but feel a little reminiscent as she and many others stood at the docks to bid farewell to the transfer students. Johan, Jim, and O'Brien were leaving for their own schools once again, marking the end of another school year.

It had been a strange one, to say the least. New students, bio-bands, alternate dimensions, duel monsters coming to life, the Dark World...

Asuka shivered at the thought. Dying was something she had not enjoyed experiencing. The odd numbing sensation that course through her body as she, Fubuki, Manjourme, and Kenzan disappeared in a swirl of bright lights. Loosing all feeling and sense of time or place; virtually trapped.

"Are we ever going to have a normal year at this school?" Kenzan asked aloud, breaking Asuka from her thoughts.

Manjourme replied slyly, "Normal for _you_, Dino-boy, or for _us_?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kenzan yelled back.

"Exactly what it sounds like!" Manjourme retorted.

Asuka shook her head. Sometimes she wondered why she hung out with these idiots. "Alright guys, calm down."

The two boys, who looked on the verge of attacking one another, stepped back at Asuka's words and instead took to glaring in each other's direction. Asuka thought back to what Kenzan had said. Would they ever have a normal year at Duel Academia? Deep down, Asuka wanted to say yes, but she was no fool. She knew that all the strange things taking place over the years happened for a reason. That all this change, would lead to something important in the end.

But it didn't stop her from wanting a quiet year. For her friends to be out of harms way just once.

They had all suffered, herself included. All of them battling to stop a possessed Martin, to save the students and their entire school, to bring Johan back from the Dark World...

They had struggled, and they had argued, and they had fought... but in the end, they had made it out alive. If not all together, than eventually, each of them returned home. Of course, what they went through and what they had endured, none of them would ever be able to forget.

Asuka sighed, again trying to clear her head of the thoughts buzzing around her mind. A horn sounded from in front of the group as the ship announced itself ready for departure. The three transfer students stood by the edge of the railing, looking back at their friends below on the dock.

"I wonder if we'll ever see them again." Shou voiced what the rest were thinking.

Asuka wondered too, and Kenzan shrugged as Manjourme acted like he could care less.

"We will."

Asuka and the others turned at the sound of the voice, gazing over to the right. Juudai stood off to the side, slightly apart from the rest.

Shou asked his friend, "Are you sure?"

"Yup." Juudai replied simply. They weren't sure how Juudai knew, but they had all learned to just take his word for it. Juudai crossed his arms as he stood, gazing back at the ship with a small, sad smile and a longing in his eyes.

As Asuka watched, she noted the way Juudai himself had changed. They had been so relived and happy when their friend finally returned that it took a moment to realize there was something different about him. Not only did he look different, but Juudai suddenly seemed older, more serious than he was before their trip to the Dark World. Asuka heard a little about Haou and some minor details of the other events that took place after she, Kenzan, Manjourme, and Fubuki disappeared, but none of them really knew what had happened with Yubel. Exactly how they had all returned home.

She guessed Juudai would tell them eventually, if not now.

Asuka followed Juudai's gaze to the ship's edge and saw Johan leaning against the railing, the same sad smile on his face.

Jim waved to the group, and Asuka quietly waved back with the rest, none of them really having anything to say.

Asuka couldn't help but sigh again. Not out of annoyance, but thoughtfulness.

Things had certainly changed. For better or for worse, she wasn't sure yet, but she had her brother and her friends. Juudai, Shou, Kenzan, Fubuki, Manjoume, Junko, Momoe, even Rei. . . she cared about them all.

And that was something she hoped would never change.

THE END

**

**


End file.
